DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This is a competing continuation application from the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF), to extend a five-year Institutional Postdoctoral Training Program in Drug Abuse Treatment and Services Research. Drug abuse includes abuse of both legal and illegal substances. Services and treatment research include: 1) behavioral and pharmacological clinical trials and the "Stage I" developmental work leading to clinical trials; 2) health services research related to drug abuse; 3) research on biological, pharmacological, and psychosocial processes that contribute to successful outcome; 4) laboratory models of treatment processes and interventions; and, 5) dissemination research. The program is designed to prepare fellows for academic and research careers in drug abuse services and treatment research, and, in this current cost- and effectiveness-conscious environment, training in such services and treatment research is much needed. Methods in these areas, especially in services and clinical trials research, are rarely taught in predoctoral programs, and are best taught in postdoctoral settings located in clinical environments. Program faculty have diverse, but overlapping, interests. The program is directed by a three-member executive committee, Drs. Hall, Havassy, and Sorensen, and advised by the Core faculty, Drs. Batki, Berger, Delucchi, Maude-Griffin, Reilly, Reus, and Sees. The program also involves a Clinical Faculty consisting of experienced, research- sophisticated clinicians who are closely involved in the UCSF treatment research effort, and a comentoring strategy, in which younger faculty members are assisted in the mentoring process by a senior faculty member. We will admit 3 fellows during years 1, 3, and 5, and four fellows during years 2 and 4. All fellows participate in a two-year Core Research Seminar, a two-year Drug Abuse Colloquium, and a course in responsible conduct of research. Depending on their previous research training, fellows complete statistics courses, ranging from basic to specialized advanced methods, in their two-year programs. If relevant, fellows participate in one or more of the clinical trials courses specifically designed for individuais without clinical research experience, offered by the Department of Epidemiology and Biostatistics. Fellows' research projects and those of their mentors are closely tied. As fellows move from Year 1 to Year 2.